Chatter Night
by ladymisteria
Summary: "Siria percorse silenziosa un altro corridoio, diretta verso la sala di controllo principale. Era molto tardi, e lei non avrebbe dovuto assolutamente andarsene a zonzo per la nave. I suoi genitori le avevano spiegato che il TARDIS conteneva anche diversi pericoli; e per tanto non era ancora sicuro, per lei, aggirarsi da sola per i corridoi in piena notte."


Siria percorse silenziosa un altro corridoio, diretta verso la sala di controllo principale.

Era molto tardi, e lei non avrebbe dovuto _assolutamente_ andarsene a zonzo per la nave.

I suoi genitori le avevano spiegato che il TARDIS conteneva - tra le altre cose - anche diversi pericoli; e pertanto non era ancora sicuro, per lei, aggirarsi da sola per i corridoi in piena notte.

Poteva perdersi e finire irrimediabilmente per mettersi nei guai.

Sua mamma le diceva sempre quanto lei sembrasse avere una particolare predisposizione, per quel genere di situazioni.

"Tutta tuo padre", diceva.

Ma Siria era sicura che il TARDIS non le avrebbe mai fatto del male.

Sin da quando era salita a bordo per la prima volta, infatti, la bambina aveva percepito dentro di sé un affettuoso ronzio; come se la nave le sussurrasse costantemente nell'orecchio la strada giusta da seguire; in qualunque situazione.

E in fondo, non stava _esattamente_ disubbidendo ai suoi genitori _.._.

Non era sola.

Con lei c'era il suo peluche preferito, no?

Si fermò solamente quando arrivò alla consolle.

Si guardò intorno, notando con delusione come la stanza apparisse deserta.

Stava per darsi per vinta, quando vi fu un debole scoppio sotto ai suoi piedi, seguito da un brontolio stizzito.

Siria scese circospetta le scale, sedendosi poi sui gradini, e trascinando l'inseparabile pupazzo con sé.

Rimase così per qualche minuto, fissando il padre armeggiare nervosamente con alcuni cavi sotto al pavimento.

«Hai di nuovo rotto Sexy?» chiese improvvisamente, appoggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia.

Il Dottore alzò gli occhi sulla figlia.

«Ohi! Non dovresti essere a letto, a quest'ora?» replicò lui, pulendosi le mani in uno straccio, e avvicinandosi alla bambina.

«Non hai risposto» borbottò Siria, imbronciandosi.

Il Dottore le diede un buffetto.

«Nemmeno tu».

Si sedette affianco alla figlia.

«La mamma sa che sei sveglia?».

Siria scosse il capo.

«Non dirglielo!» esclamò poi, improvvisamente preoccupata.

Il Dottore sorrise.

«Croce sui cuori» promise, mimando il gesto.

La bambina si rilassò.

«Quindi… Sei venuta qui da sola» disse l'uomo, cauto.

Siria scosse vigorosamente la testa.

«No, papà! So che tu e la mamma non volete che io vada in giro per il TARDIS di notte. Con me c'era Mr. Pond!» esclamò, mostrando il peluche come prova.

Il Dottore annuì, fingendosi pensieroso.

«Hmm… Mi sembra un'ottima risposta. Okay. Posso solo chiederti perché hai chiamato il tuo pupazzo in quel modo?» domandò, incuriosito.

La bambina fece spallucce.

«Assomiglia al nonno» rispose.

Il Gallifreyano prese il peluche, studiandolo attentamente.

Era una replica in pezza di un antico romano, che River aveva comprato per la figlia alla fiera archeologica di Helixor.

Il Dottore l'aveva sempre trovato poco fedele all'originale, persino troppo brutto; ma supponeva non ci si potesse aspettare un granché da un gruppo di archeologi con il pallino della manualità...

«Non sono sicuro gli sarebbe piaciuto sentirtelo dire» ghignò, restituendoglielo.

«Allora» disse poi.

«Qual è il problema che ha fatto decidere a te e a Mr. Pond di uscire dal letto?».

Siria giocherellò per un po' con il peluche, imbarazzata.

«Non riesco a dormire» mormorò, gli occhi bassi.

«Hmm… E' un bel problema. C'è qualcosa che posso fare?».

La bambina guardò il padre.

«Sai mandare via i mostri?».

Il Dottore sorrise.

«Assolutamente sì».

Si alzò, tendendo la mano alla figlia.

Siria l'afferrò, seguendolo nei corridoi che aveva percorso solo qualche minuto prima.

«Tu non hai paura dei mostri?» chiese, una volta arrivati davanti alla porta della sua cameretta.

L'uomo si chinò alla stessa altezza di Siria.

«Ti rivelo un segreto, Siria. _Sono i mostri ad aver paura di me_ » ammiccò, rialzandosi.

La bambina lo guardò ammirata.

«Allora tu non hai paura di niente!» esclamò.

«Certo che no, tesoro. Io ho il terrore di tua madre. L'avresti anche tu, se sapessi che ha passato metà della sua vita indecisa se sposarti o ucciderti» aggiunse, vedendo l'espressione confusa della figlia.

L'uomo aprì la porta, entrando nella camera della bambina.

«Allora… Dove sono questi mostri?» chiese, guardandosi intorno.

Siria si nascose dietro di lui, indicando timidamente l'armadio.

Il Dottore prese il fedele cacciavite sonico.

«Sono sempre gli armadi...» mormorò divertito.

Analizzò l'intero oggetto minuziosamente, ma come sospettava, non vi trovò nulla di anormale.

«Non rilevo nulla di strano, Siria» disse.

«Ma sai cosa penso? Che potremmo comunque provare a tenere quest'armadio ben chiuso per un po'. Tanto per esserne sicuri, che ne dici?»aggiunse.

«Ma... Come facciamo per i miei vestiti?» domandò la bambina, preoccupata.

Il Dottore fece spallucce.

«Sono certo che li ritroveremo tutti nel guardaroba del TARDIS»

«Quello enorme, vicino all'osservatorio astronomico?»

«Proprio quello».

Siria annuì con decisione.

«Ottimo. Ora ci serve qualcosa che impedisca all'armadio di aprirsi…» mormorò l'uomo, guardandosi intorno pensieroso.

«Qualcosa di speciale, così che i mostri non possano uscire?» chiese Siria, immergendosi fino alla vita in un baule ai piedi del suo letto a baldacchino, dalle coperte costellate di stelle e pianeti.

«Beh, suppongo che possa essere una buona… _tattica_ » ammise il Dottore.

La bambina riemerse dal baule, porgendo una sottile striscia di stoffa colorata all'uomo, che la prese delicatamente fra le mani.

Siria fissò confusa il padre, i cui occhi chiari si erano improvvisamente fatti lucidi.

«Che succede papà?» chiese.

«Non… Non credevo l'avessi ancora» mormorò il Gallifreyano, un tenero sorriso sul viso.

Siria si morse il labbro.

Aveva forse fatto male?

Eppure per lei quel pezzo di stoffa rappresentava un tesoro inestimabile, la cosa più preziosa che possedeva!

«Non dovevo?» domandò, timidamente.

Per tutta risposta, il Dottore le stampò un grosso bacio sulla fronte.

«Ti ringrazio, tesoro. Ma penso di aver trovato qualcosa di altrettanto… _adatto allo scopo_ » replicò, restituendole il vecchio cravattino logoro, e sciogliendo quello che indossava.

Lo avvolse intorno alle maniglie dell'armadio, così che ben presto fu impossibile aprirlo.

«Missione compiuta, signorina Siria» proclamò il Dottore, facendo scherzosamente il saluto militare.

Siria rise.

Poi strinse il padre in un abbraccio.

«Grazie» mormorò.

«Di nulla tesoro. Ma ora, a letto».

La bambina si infilò sotto le coperte.

«Non dimenticare Mr. Pond» le ricordò il Dottore, mettendo il peluche vicino a Siria e posandole un bacio sulla fronte.

«Buonanotte Siria»

«Buonanotte, papà».

[*]

«E ora anche l'impianto frenante è a posto. Ne avevi davvero bisogno, eh Sexy?» disse il Dottore, battendo affettuosamente la mano sull'intricato groviglio di cavi sopra di lui.

Mise la cassetta degli attrezzi in uno scomparto lì vicino, e si avviò tranquillamente su per le scale.

Ma una volta arrivato alla consolle, rimase alquanto sorpreso di trovare Siria che sgambettava allegramente sulla sua poltroncina preferita.

Sospirò.

«I mostri non sono usciti dalla nostra _sofisticata prigione_ , vero?» le chiese, girando intorno alla consolle e andando a sedersi al suo fianco.

La bambina scosse la testa riccioluta, ridendo.

Il Dottore annuì, serio.

«C'è qualcosa che non va, Siria? Paura del buio, incubi…? Puoi dirmelo, lo sai».

Di nuovo, però, Siria scosse il capo, divertita.

«Bene» mormorò l'uomo, annuendo nuovamente.

«Quindi… Perché non sei a letto?» le chiese, voltandosi verso di lei.

La bambina fece spallucce.

«Non ho più sonno» rispose, sincera.

«Capisco…».

Il Gallifreyano si alzò, accendendo i motori.

«Anche tu non hai più sonno?» domandò Siria, saltando giù dalla poltroncina.

«Perché pensi questo?» replicò l'uomo, confuso.

La bambina lo imitò, avvicinandosi alla consolle di pilotaggio.

«Sei qui con me».

Il Dottore si lasciò sfuggire un ghigno divertito, spettinando affettuosamente i capelli della figlia.

«Diciamo che non dormo molto; per diverse ragioni» disse, laconico.

La bambina annuì.

«Posso restare qui con te, papà?» chiese dopo un po'.

«Certo che puoi».

Siria si guardò intorno, poi sussurrò.

«E la mamma? Credi si arrabbierà?».

L'uomo sorrise.

«No» la rassicurò.

«Come fai ad esserne così sicuro?».

Nuovamente, il Dottore sorrise.

«Perché conosco la tua mamma da tantissimo tempo, tesoro» rispose, dandole un nuovo buffetto sul naso.

«Davvero?»

«Oh, sì. Pensa che l'ho tenuta in braccio quand'era praticamente appena nata».

Siria sgranò gli occhi.

«Ma papà! Questo è impossibile!»

«Non impossibile, Siria. Solo improbabile».

La bambina si fece pensierosa.

«Allora devi essere molto vecchio!» esclamò.

Il Dottore rise.

«Beh, sì. Suppongo di esserlo. Ad ogni modo, non mi preoccuperei per la mamma, fossi in te. Sicuramente troverebbe il modo di dare la colpa a me».

Siria guardò per un po' il padre pilotare, cercando di memorizzare il complicato sistema di navigazione del TARDIS.

La cosa, tuttavia, non le riusciva appieno, dato che era costretta costantemente a dover stare in punta di piedi per poter vedere la consolle nella sua interezza.

Sbuffò, incrociando le braccia al petto con aria corrucciata.

Il Dottore le lanciò un'occhiata di soppiatto; un guizzo divertito negli occhi chiari.

«Ti andrebbe di aiutarmi a pilotare?» propose, noncurante.

Siria si morse il labbro.

«Non posso»

«Perché no?».

La bambina abbassò gli occhi.

«Non arrivo ai pulsanti e alle leve».

Il Gallifreyano la prese in braccio.

«Problema risolto».

Siria rise.

«Ma così non vale!»

«E chi l'ha detto?» replicò l'uomo, facendole l'occhiolino.

«Allora, cominciamo?».

[*]

«Sei proprio brava, Siria. Una vera pilota provetta» disse il Dottore, rimettendo la figlia a terra.

«Anche tu avevi la mia età quando hai viaggiato per la prima volta con Sexy, papà?» chiese la bambina.

«Beh, no. Ero _decisamente_ più grande. Alla tua età non andavo nemmeno all'Accademia» replicò l'uomo, pensieroso.

«Davvero?»

«Certo. Avevo 236 anni, quando io e Sexy ci siamo "incontrati"».

«Sono tanti?» domandò Siria.

«No, se li paragoni a quanti ne ho ora. Sono 231 anni in più di quanti ne hai tu adesso».

Siria non riusciva a crederci.

«E la mamma? Anche lei aveva così tanti anni più di me, quando ha viaggiato con Sexy la prima volta?».

Il Dottore si grattò la guancia, pensieroso.

«Oh. _Questa sì_ che è una domanda difficile, Siria. Credo sia impossibile stabilire con precisione quanti anni avesse River al suo _primissimo_ viaggio. Sempre che si possa parlare di anni» aggiunse.

«Che vuoi dire?»

«Quello che voglio dire è… - si schiarì la voce, imbarazzato – Devi sapere che i tuoi nonni viaggiavano con me già da prima che la mamma nascesse. E, beh…».

Si passò una mano tra i capelli.

«Ad ogni modo, sono certo che River saprà spiegartelo perfettamente. _Quando sarai un po' più grande_ » precisò.

Siria rimase un po' delusa dalla mancata risposta, ma non disse nulla.

Invece tornò ad arrampicarsi sulla poltroncina.

«Tu e la mamma vi volete bene, papà?» chiese improvvisamente.

Il Dottore la guardò stupito.

«Certo, Siria. Perché lo domandi?».

Siria scrollò le spalle.

«Mamma dice sempre che ti odia. E non fate che farvi i dispetti!» esclamò, confusa.

Il Dottore ridacchiò.

«Battibeccare è qualcosa che alcuni adulti fanno quando si vogliono molto bene, tesoro. Ma raramente quello che si dicono è anche quello che davvero pensano o davvero vogliono fare».

«Anche quando mamma dice che vorrebbe ucciderti e tu rispondi che l'ha già fatto?».

L'uomo si lasciò sfuggire un ghigno.

«No. In quel caso siamo serissimi. O meglio, _io_ lo sono».

Siria era allibita.

«Perché la mamma ti ha ucciso, se ti vuole così tanto bene come dici?».

Il Dottore si sedette nuovamente sui gradini.

«E' una storia lunga, Siria».

«Troppo lunga per essere raccontata a quest'ora della notte a una bambina di cinque anni».

Il Dottore e Siria si girarono di scatto verso River Song, appena comparsa alle loro spalle.

Siria deglutì terrorizzata.

«Papà ha detto che non ti saresti arrabbiata» mormorò, saltando in piedi.

River lanciò un'occhiata significativa al Dottore, che da parte sua si alzò tranquillamente.

«Penso che ora dovresti proprio andare a letto, Siria» disse quest'ultimo.

«Ma io non ho sonno!» replicò Siria, decisa.

River allungò delicatamente una mano.

«Sono certa troveremo il modo di farti dormire almeno fino all'alba, Siria».

«Su, vai con la mamma» sorrise il Dottore.

La bambina sbuffò rassegnata.

«Buonanotte papà» borbottò.

L'uomo le scompigliò affettuoso i capelli.

«Di nuovo buonanotte, tesoro».

River sorrise alla figlia, prendendola per mano.

«Se vuoi posso raccontarti una storia. Che ne dici?».

Siria sembrò entusiasta della proposta.

«Mi racconti della volta in cui tu e papà siete stati separati nel tempo da una tempesta temporale?» chiese speranzosa.

«Certamente» replicò River.

Prima di sparire nel corridoio al fianco della figlia, la donna fissò il marito divertita, aggiungendo: «A te penserò dopo».

«Oh, non vedo l'ora».

Di nuovo solo, il Gallifreyano batté una mano sulla consolle.

«Potresti prendere il comando tu, per stanotte? Credo proprio che la nostra River abbia dei piani in mente, per me. E in confidenza, non penso che la cosa mi dispiaccia poi così tanto».

Poi, fischiettando un allegro motivetto, il Dottore uscì dalla sala.


End file.
